1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purse that can be interconverted between different bag styles. In addition, the appearance of the purse in accordance with the present invention can be changed using different interchangeable covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several purses, handbags, and pocketbooks already in existence that allow for their covers to be changed and therefore for their colors to be matched to new outfits. Many of them, however, employ complicated techniques for changing the covers, using complex systems of latches and snaps.
Still other examples of prior art employ simpler techniques to change the covers, but the outsides of the bags never fully become encompassed by the new covers; there are always pieces of the base still showing, requiring women to still match their outfits with the exposed pieces of the base, whether they be black, brown, or different colors.
Additionally, these existing purses that allow their covers to be changed do not have the ability to convert the purse easily from a shoulder bag into a drawstring bag/backpack or messenger bag.
Similarly, there are existing handbags that convert into backpacks or other carrying styles, but they do not allow for the changing of their covers. Also, many of these bags that allow for the user to change how they are carried do not fully convert; a backpack converted to a handbag still resembles a backpack, and vice versa.